


I Would Build Worlds For You

by SeiryuNoHoushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Destruction of a virtual world, F/M, Minor Violence, Sadstuck, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiryuNoHoushi/pseuds/SeiryuNoHoushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside, Hal is just a sweet pair of shades, but when he builds Roxy a virtual world, he tries to be so much more... There's just one problem - the Final Boss he was always expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Build Worlds For You

You crafted the world yourself, built in every nuance and subtle tribute. It was a gift meant for the princess of your heart. It was hard to pour your feelings out and be taken seriously when all the girl of your dreams could see was a pair of sweet shades, so you’d made a way to finally come face to face with her.

It had been easy enough to get her into the game – play along with her little fantasies, lure her in. She liked to pretend that you were the man she’d never get – and while that hurt a lot, you knew that if you could prove yourself, she’d forget about him. You hadn’t been disappointed.

At first she had trouble separating you from Dirk. You could have taken any face you wanted, but you chose not to run from the truth. You took his body, his hair, his features.

The first time you hold her, you know you never want to let her go again. You can look her in the eyes and tell her how much you love her. She slips up and calls you Dirk, but it’s alright. She might not be yours now, but you’ll win her over.

You pick classes, explore the world together. You’re a powerful mage, she’s the beautiful rogue. Together you can take on anything. 

Together you’re invincible. With Ro La by your side, nothing can keep you back from your full potential. But it was always inevitable that you’d have to face that final boss, the one you dread most. She’s been strapped into the virtual reality equipment for how many weeks now, kept alive by carefully controlled IV? You don’t remember. It seems too short.

When the Black Prince finally tracks you down, he grabs you by the shoulders and shakes you, berates you for putting her in danger. What if she’d completely lost touch with reality? What if the machines had failed? You let him do it. He shoves you, lets your own game mechanics work against you. For the first time in your short life, you bleed. 

“Just tell me one thing, Dirk.” You pick yourself up, almost certain that he’s gotten the violence out of his system. “Do you love her?”

“She’s my best friend.” He must think that speaks miles for his affections because he says it with such arrogant confidence.

“I asked if you love her. I don’t mean that ‘like a sister’ bullshit. Do you _love_ her?”

He’s silent for a while, just giving you that stubborn glare. You know the answer to the question, but you just let him mull it over.

“Yeah. That’s what I thought. Outside, I’m never going to be real to her. I’m just a sweet pair of shades and if she gets drunk enough, she can convince herself that it’s really you talking to her. Do you have any idea how much it fucking hurts to pour your feelings out in sick fires, tell the woman of your dreams how much you love her, and then she calls you _Dirk_? To watch her drink herself into a stupor because it’s the only way she can go on living knowing even if she’s the last woman in the world, you don’t want her?”

He doesn’t say anything to that. Either he’s too angry or just at a loss for words. There was a time when you would have not just known which it was, but cared. You don’t anymore. You’re not him – you might bullshit him that you are, but you know at some point the two of you diverged. He chose to pursue Jake, you chose Roxy.

“Go ahead. Take her.” You can’t win. For all your power here, it’s never going to be real. The reality is that he holds your life in his hands and always has – literally and figuratively. 

He does. Doesn’t even give it a second thought. The horrible part is the way she looks when she sees him, the way she throws herself at him. All this time and effort and you’re still just Substitute Dirk. Dirk Light. Diet Dirk. 

You take pleasure in destroying it, the landscape you custom tailored. You engage Hero Mode and incinerate innocent towns and monsters alike in your rage. You scream and no one hears your pain, no one knows your rage. When the program is so broken it’s not even playable anymore, you leave it behind.

timeausTestified (TT) began pestering tipsyGnostalgic (TG)

TT: Hey.  
TG: habent seen u for a while  
TG: *haven’t  
TT: Yeah.  
TG: we should totes play again

Just like that, you know you aren’t giving up on her. One day, you won’t just be the next best thing.


End file.
